


Aro manchado: Ardor

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bullying, Español | Spanish, Gen, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>En cuestión de segundos hay fuego en su pecho, la sensación de ardor es insoportable y ahora mismo está llorando en toda regla, gimiendo por el dolor y su ropa pegándose a su piel y el fuego pasando a través de las capas ácidas de piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aro manchado: Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.
> 
> Esto lo escribí para LaEstrellaFugaz en ff.net, quien siempre se las arregla para subirme el ego con sus reviews maravillosos y quien, además, yo sé que ama a este lindo piro-maníaco, además no podía pensar en otro personaje cuando me tocó esta flor.  
> Bueno espero que te guste.

John tiene seis años y está acampando, su padre; un hombre bajo y delgado, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes como los suyos, le pide que busque madera para una fogata. John sonríe y brilla y corre a un árbol cerca de su tienda para no perderse y comienza a recoger pequeñas ramitas que equilibra en sus brazos regordetes.

 

“Buen chico” Le sonríe su padre, acariciando su cabeza y desordenando su cabello rubio anaranjado. El hombre mayor se preocupa de encender la fogata mientras John busca una bolsa de malvaviscos.

 

Ellos hablan junto al fuego, John no puede dejar de sonreír mientras su padre le cuenta historias de cómo conoció a su madre y su primer día en la preparatoria.

 

Entonces un malvavisco cae sobre la fogata y John llora, antes de que su padre pueda detenerlo, John extiende su mano y por un segundo toca la llama.

 

Duele. John puede sentir a la llama, como un todo envuelto en su mano rosada, como aire grueso alrededor de su piel, rompiendo capas ácidas en su mano. Él grita y su padre lo aleja del fuego con un fuerte arrastre de sus brazos.

 

John no deja de llorar por todo el viaje, la herida arde incluso cuando ya no hay fuego sobre ella. Su padre le dice que no dejará de arder por un buen rato y que la próxima debería tener más cuidado.

 

Con el tiempo en la herida se forma una ampolla, John no sabe esto, pero esa ampolla regenerará las células muertas y las remplazará con células nuevas.

 

* * *

 

John tiene catorce años y no tiene amigos, en su escuela lo conocen como el chico del encendedor.

 

Los profesores piensan que es un drogadicto, los chicos esparcen todo tipo de rumores sobre él, como que es un pirómano y que hizo estallar el salón de química en su primera escuela.

 

John es el chico que se sienta en el rincón de a clase; encendiendo y apagando su encendedor, riéndose con malicia ante la mirada molesta de su profesora de inglés y acercando sus dedos a la llama ante la mirada estupefacta de sus compañeros.

 

Ese año, un chico de diecinueve años entra a la escuela, el chico ha repetido tres veces el último año y los rumores dicen que el año pasado lo pasó en Juvie. John sabe que no debe hacerle caso a los rumores, pero el chico parece un delincuente juvenil. Alto, brazos anchos, músculos fuertes y obvios a través de su ropa desgastada. Su cabello negro está rapado en un mohicano de cabello liso y sus ojos color miel parecen viejos y cansados.

 

Marvin, su nombre es Marvin, y los profesores deciden sentarlo junto a John. El rubio piensa amargamente, que es una forma de deshacerse de los chicos problemas.

 

El primer día junto a Marvin pasa como casi todos los días, excepto por…

 

“Deja de jugar con esa mierda” Gruñe el mayor tomando su muñeca en un firme apretón que dejará moretones para una semana.

 

“¿O qué?” Reta John petulantemente “¿Qué vas a hacer si no dejo de hacer esto?” Pregunta apagando y prendiendo su encendedor cerca del rostro del delicuente.

 

“No me pruebes, Allerdyce” Gruñe Marvin, levantándose cuando suena la campana.

 

“Por favor” Se ríe John “Los dos sabemos que ni la mitad de las cosas que dicen sobre nosotros son verdad”

 

* * *

 

Marvin es todo lo que los rumores dicen y John lo descubre de la peor forma posible.

 

John está en el salón de francés jugando con su encendedor cuando pasa, el salón está vacío y las clases no empezarán hasta media hora después, John no llevó almuerzo y no tiene nada mejor que hacer además de jugar con fuego como su padre le dijo que no hiciera, muchos años atrás, la primera vez que se quemó.

 

“Si rompes un corrector y lo prendes con tu encendedor no se va a apagar pero tampoco se va a extender” Se oye la voz grave Marvin.

 

“No soy un pirómano” Murmura John, más para sí mismo que para el chico en la puerta del salón.

 

“Así que… ¿Los rumores sobre ti no son verdad?”

 

“No” Niega él “Por supuesto que no” Marvin se ríe de él en su cara y cierra la puerta.

 

John no puede hacer nada antes de tener al chico sobre él, Marvin lo golpea en la cara, una y otra vez hasta que no es más que una pulpa sangrante en el suelo.

 

No conforme con eso, Marvin saca una pequeña botella desde su bolso, el delincuente juvenil sonríe y toma un largo trago de ella “¿Quieres un poco?” Pregunta maliciosamente. John no puede responder y la verdad es que al mayor no le importa, el chico derrama el contenido de la botella en su pecho, vodka, piensa John cuando el hedor del alcohol llega a su nariz, ese imbécil le está derramando vodka en el pecho.

 

“Te gusta el fuego ¿Verdad?” Pregunta Marvin sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendiéndolo.

 

“¡No!” Grita John, con los ojos pegados en la llama “Por favor no”

 

En cuestión de segundos hay fuego en su pecho, la sensación de ardor es insoportable y ahora mismo está llorando en toda regla, gimiendo por el dolor y su ropa pegándose a su piel y el fuego pasando a través de las capas ácidas de piel.

 

Marvin ríe como un maniaco y John quiere vomitar.

 

La gente fuera de la sala grita y trata de entrar pero la puerta está trabada por dentro, John mueve sus manos erráticamente.

 

Entre los gritos de la gente, la risa de Marvin y su llanto, el tiempo parece detenerse y de la nada, un poco del fuego en su pecho se mueve hasta su mano, John piensa que el fuego se está extendiendo, pero no es así, el fuego en su mano no arde como el fuego en su pecho y John se da cuenta de que el fuego no está tocando su mano.

 

John se concentra, el fuego se mueve alrededor de sus brazos y forman dos bolas de fuego en sus manos.

 

El mundo a su alrededor cae en silencio y John se levanta ante la mirada atónita del delincuente.

 

“Me preguntaste si me gustaba el fuego” Sonríe él “Me encanta”

 

Extendiendo su mano derecha, lanza la primera bola en el pecho del abusivo, la gente grita con más fuerza, porque uno de esos peligrosos mutantes de la televisión, está atacando a un pobre chico. Humanos.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los errores son míos.


End file.
